Disk-based storage devices such as hard disk drives (HDDs) are used to provide non-volatile data storage in a wide variety of different types of data processing systems. A typical HDD comprises a spindle which holds one or more flat circular storage disks, also referred to as platters. Each storage disk comprises a substrate made from a non-magnetic material, such as aluminum or glass, which is coated with one or more thin layers of magnetic material. In operation, data is read from and written to tracks of the storage disk via a read/write head that is moved precisely across the disk surface by a positioning arm as the disk spins at high speed.
The storage capacity of HDDs continues to increase, and HDDs that can store multiple terabytes (TB) of data are currently available. However, increasing the storage capacity often involves shrinking track dimensions, bit lengths or other features in order to fit more data onto each storage disk, which can lead to a variety of problems, including degraded on-track recording performance, as well as off-track recording performance issues such as adjacent track erasure.
A number of techniques have been developed in an attempt to further increase storage capacity. For example, a technique known as shingled magnetic recording (SMR) attempts to increase storage capacity of an HDD by “shingling” a given track over a previously written adjacent track on a storage disk. In another technique, referred to as bit-patterned media (BPM), high density tracks of magnetic islands are preformed on the surface of the storage disk, and bits of data are written to respective ones of these islands. Other techniques include, for example, heat-assisted magnetic recording (HAMR) and microwave-assisted magnetic recording (MAMR). The HAMR technique utilizes a laser to locally preheat an area on the disk surface prior to recording in that area. In the MAMR technique, an additional write head is configured to emit an AC magnetic field that excites ferromagnetic resonance in the media, building up energy that eases the process of writing data.
HDDs often include a system-on-chip (SOC) to process data from a computer or other processing device into a suitable form to be written to the storage disk, and to transform signal waveforms read back from the storage disk into data for delivery to the computer. The SOC has extensive digital circuitry and has typically utilized advanced complementary metal-oxide-semiconductor (CMOS) technologies to meet cost and performance objectives. The HDD also generally includes a preamplifier that interfaces the SOC to the read/write head used to read data from and write data to the storage disk.
The preamplifier generally comprises one or more write drivers that provide corresponding write signals to the read/write head in order to write data to the storage disk. Such write signals are generally characterized as current signals, but may alternatively be characterized as voltage signals. Data bits are usually each stored as group of media grains oriented in a common magnetization direction (e.g., up or down). In order to record a given data bit, the write driver generates a write signal that transitions from a negative write current to a positive write current, or vice-versa, where the magnitude of the write current from zero to its peak value may be in the range of about 15 to 65 milliamperes (mA), although different values can be used.
In a typical conventional arrangement, a given write signal at the output of a write driver has single-slope low-to-high data transitions (i.e., from “0” to “1”) and single-slope high-to-low data transitions (i.e., from “1” to “0”). These low-to-high and high-to-low transitions are also referred to as rising and falling transitions, respectively. The slope of the rising transition or falling transition is characterized by a rise time or fall time as well as an amplitude difference between start and end points. The fall time is also characterized herein as a rise time for a transition of opposite polarity.
Writing data to the storage disk at high speeds can be challenging when utilizing conventional write signals having single-slope data transitions. For example, use of such write signals can adversely impact on-track recording performance in terms of recorded data fidelity as well as off-track recording performance due to issues such as adjacent track erasure. This is particularly true in the case of storage devices having wrap-around or side-shielded write heads in which the shields are in close proximity to the main write pole.